


Class Act!

by Writing_basketballs



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, class act
Genre: F/M, M/M, based off a movie, switch places!, this is really stupid and gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_basketballs/pseuds/Writing_basketballs
Summary: a valedictorian and a delinquent swap their permanent record and identities by mistake and quickly have to help each other get what they want. what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Class Act!

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a four part (unless i believe it needs to be longer) story! while i'm working on this, i'll be working on another reddie fic that i won't discuss right now. :)

Ben Hanscom was a clean cut, A+ student, that shouldn’t have been anywhere near a holding cell. Let alone be in one. And Richie Tozier, he was used to the cold and sweet musty smell of one. But for a nerd and infamous delinquent to share one was more than uncommon. Ben had never been in a situation of being locked up for a couple of hours. Hell! He had to study for the competition on ‘the knowledge bowl’. But we’re not that deep in the story. But for the record, right now, Ben had never been criminalized until now. Until he ran into Richie Tozier. 

He thrusted against the bars of the cell, getting the attention of the guard. “Hey! You! I'm supposed to be in here! You got the wrong guy!” Ben yelled desperately to the obese cop gaurding the cells. He looked over boredly and decided to entertain himself by listening. “Why not? I see you committed a crime..” and in response, Ben shook his head furiously. “I didn’t! Everyone thinks I'm Richie Tozier but i’m Ben Hanscom! I'm supposed to be going to Stanford next year!” he tried, and the guard chuckled at his confession. “Not Richie Tozier? What the hell does that mean?” because so far, the guard was told the tall wide one was Richie Tozier, and the skinny pale one was Ben Hanscom. “Okay, i can tell you all of it.” and the cop listened. 

Richie Tozier was a born trouble maker, gambling, stealing, and reading playboys since childhood. Ben, on the other side, was a well organized and bright man since youth. The two were polar opposites from the way they dressed, to the way they achieved in school. The thing was, Richie was already on probation while Ben was merely away from getting accepted into Stanford. 

“The thing is, Mr. and Mrs. Hanscom, Ben has proven to be an accomplished young boy.” the admission officer said, getting Ben’s parents to look proudly at him. “He has a perfect SAT score, 4.0 grade average.” and Ben could hear the acceptance speech and letter after, which was proven completely wrong. “...but he's failing gym. If somehow Ben could accelerate the way he does with his classes, he’ll be accepted in no time.” the admission officer explained, handing Ben back his application. He couldn’t believe it. He got rejected by Stanford for the lack of athletic ambition. His parents both nodded their heads in complete understanding. “Of course! Of course! We’ll work on that right away for this year! Surely, Ben has the ambition to pass gym!” Ben’s mother, Betty, said quickly with understanding. His parents were very happy with him as a son, having good grades and all, but the lack of a social life did make them a bit worried. When the admission officer left, Ben’s father, patrick put a leveling hand on his shoulder. “Son, we’re proud of how you’re doing with grades.” Ben forced a smile at the millionth praise and braced himself for what came next. “But y’know, it’s not just about what you know, it’s about who you know too.” and Ben signed nodding. “I know dad, really. It’s just, I have a hard time finding people with my intellectual capabilities.” and Patrick was a well mannered and bright man himself. Both of Ben’s parents were. So they understood completely. “Well… we just want you to have friends too, son. It’ll be good for you too Bennie.” his father continued. Ben promised himself that he would try and find a friendship that can be founded on mutualism. But the friendship he found was not what he was expecting for sure. 

Richie was currently in the visiting room of the prison across from a curly headed, thin lipped white boy. “Stanley Uris. What a pleasant surprise. Still trying to take a bite out of crime? ” and the frowning from Stanley was yet to cease as Richie continued his greeting. “And by the way, when am i gonna blow this joint?” deadpanned, Stanley responded, “when you decide to get your act together Richie.” “man, don’t give me any of that ‘Richie’ crap. you can’t keep me in here. I shouldn’t even be in here.” and to Richie’s consistent rambling, Stanley rolled his eyes and sighed. “Oh please,” he sneered as Richie continued babbling louder. “Shut up!” and to that, Richie stood up to protest louder, getting the whole lot of prisoners and visitors in the area to watch both Stanley and Richie go back and forth. “Ow! Ow! I’m getting a headache!” and the whole fashion of Richie’s visit was as chaotic as it could possibly seem. The endless screaming from Stanley and Richie, the transvestite that sat next to Richie giving him a suggestive look which he attempted to deflect. “Look, nobody important is gonna come down here to bail out any petty car thieves.” Stanley said sharply, getting Richie to quiet down. “And if it were up to me, i’d make you stay here until this guy looked good.” he pointed to the transvestite sitting next to him. “But uh, it's not. And the judge is letting you go.” and Richie absolutely beamed. “See that’s what i’m talking about. Raise your voice and people listen. I’m a free man! Power to the people!” he started yelling again in rejoice. “Woah woah woah, the judge is letting you out. Pending on certain conditions.” and Richie sat back down with caution. “What conditions?” and Stanley started to chuckle, which scared Richie a bit. “Well, you have to go to school. And you have to get good grades.” That was a terrible idea, is what Richie thought. “What? Me and school are like oil and vinegar. We just don’t mix.” “you mean oil and water?” “whatever.” and after an unsettled argument with Stanley, it was decided that Richie was going back to school. 

‘So you see? Everything was chillin’! Until that first day of school...’

Ben was riding an old orange mountain bike down hill to his first day of senior year. It was gonna be hard work to pass gym, but to get accepted into stanford would make it all worth it. He was dressed in a striped button up to his neck and high water jeans. To make the outfit even worse, he was wearing a pair of no-name brand sneakers. It was almost like he was asking to get bullied on the first day, mindless of the torment of nerds. 

The school gate were damn near close to breaking open like a dam with the amount of kids pressing into it eagerly. “Open the damn gates!” the principal sighed to the assistant principal as he keyed in the lock, opening the gate. The two adults ran from the hoard of students that began their way to a new year at Derry High. 

Ben was shoved into shuffling quickly into the hallways the same time Richie entered the building. Ben was shuffling anxiously around the hallways while Richie walked with a cool swag opposite of the way Ben was heading. Little did they know, the counselor was reorganizing the students information that held their information and student photos. While in the hallway, Ben who was looking around bumped into a skinny tall figure, lesser known as Richie Tozier. Out of fury, he took Ben by the shoulder and shoved him into the principal’s office, where he was thrown head first into the counselor's bosoms. They both let out a yelp as the papers spilt everywhere, and information being misplaced. 

Such as Ben’s school picture ending up on Richie’s ‘delinquent’ transcript and Richie's photo falling into place of Ben’s. 

“And there it was, the one mistake that would change the rest of my life!”


End file.
